


Sneaky

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [50]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Miroku is sneaky, Pre-smut, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku wants Inuyasha to listen to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 68 "Ejaculation" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Miroku, these things feel weird.”

“The regular headphones don’t work for your ears.”

“I don’t like things in my ears. Why am I listening anyway?”

“Because you have better hearing. Listen carefully at three minutes and fourteen seconds. It should be there.”

“Hey! Quite pushing! I’ll lay on my bed if I want to! And I told ya, there ain’t no such thing as female ejaculation and they didn’t record it into the damn song!”

“I heard it. Just listen.”

“Fine… what are you…?”

“Just lay back and listen.”

“Hey, you perv… Aaaah! Cold!”

“Better?”

“Damn… sneaky… Bastard.”

“Good.”

“Shaddup.”


End file.
